


Knight In Bloody Armor

by draig_aswec



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agnostic Characters, Bisexual Characters, Catholic Characters, Daddy Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Vigilante nonsense, mentioned/past pseudo incest, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: When Diego gets kicked out of the police academy, loses his girlfriend and his apartment all in a matter of days he didn’t have much faith for Fogwell’s Gym to be a good job or have anything positive to add to his situation... then he met Matt.





	Knight In Bloody Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to An (sorry I don’t know your AO3 user) from the Kliego Discord she is 110% the reason I wrote this. 
> 
> Sorry for the errors as always no beta.
> 
> Also chapter one deals with sexism, mild racism, and an shortly mentioned ish story about women being filmed during sex without consent.

It was after a long day dealing with Eudora’s friends when it happened, Diego, his girlfriend and 3 of her friends were stuffed into a cramped booth in some hole in the wall bar called Josie’s Brett had told them about. Diego and Eudora on one side and some of her many friends on the other, a petite black girl with a bush of red hair, Millie if Diego remembered correctly, another girl Mitch who was tall and curvy with blond hair down to her waist, Diego knew her easily since the often went to boxing matches together, somethings bringing Eudora and Mitch’s girlfriend Erin. The third friend who tagged along was Chad, an obnoxious stereotypical white boy, his parents must have wanted a dick for a son, they even went as far as to name him _Chad_ , how much could they hate themselves. 

“Look I’m telling you she’s the hottest black babe I’ve ever seen,” Chad’s booming voice was giving Diego a headache as the other man leaned into Mitch holding his phone open on some photo of a celebrity who’s nudes got leaked. Diego didn’t care who he was just getting tired of Chad’s shit. Say what you want about number One being a dick and self centered, Diego would never disagree but even Luther was a thousand times better than Chad. 

“You know I get the feeling most women don’t like being revered to as “black babes”,” Millie butted in taking a large gulp of her rum n’ coke while Eudora and Mitch both nodded. Millie tureen her bright green eyes to Diego. They still tripped him up, the bright startling green eyes she had he didn’t believe they would ever stop catching him off guard. 

“I’ve certainly never met any human being who wants to be addressed like that by a stranger,” Diego added taking a sip of his beer, god with place is cheep.  Chad rolled his eyes, and went back to looking at the photos. Diego resisted the urge to punch Chad a moment later when the blond man made another comment about whatever actress it was and her ‘sweet breast’. He thought back to when they were fifteen and Allison and Vanya started getting breast, how guys would hit on them when the siblings where out, he thought about how interviewers world stare right at Allison’s chest, he thought about the time him and Luther beat a guy into a coma because he tried to grab Vanya when the seven of them had went to a movie together. “I’m serious Chad you need to stop,” the women at the table looked at him, not used to Diego being the one to say anything about toxic masculinity. 

 

“I’m just complementing the chick Hargreeves, you should see this babe man, look black girl with huge tits and purple hair, but your an ass guy right look at the back side, wait let me get a picture,” Chad said shuffling though the pictures already.

”Look man if it weren’t for the fact I’d lose everything I’ve been working for the last few years I would have already put you tiny ass in a coma. A man isn’t supposed to talk about a woman like that it ain’t right. I knew guys who used to talk about my sister like that and I’d break their bones. Stop,” he warned the blonde. Millie was shifting closer to Mitch while Eudora rolled her eyes. 

“Man I’m serious this bitch is fine, she’s an actress and her sextape got leaked by her ex she’s a porn star, and you know a sex worker does not need to be counted as a person, she’s just a whore,” he laughed and Diego had to fight himself not to jump the guy, the way he said it sounded like the girl might have not even known she was being filmed, how could this bastard think it was funny. Then he thought of Klaus who he knew was working as adancer at a gay club not too far from here, knew that his brother wasn’t some piece of shit either, he loved Klaus, sometimes too much for him to be comfortable calling the other his brother, but Klaus worked on a poll and actually enjoyed it. He had always been a dancer, Diego remembers back when him and Klaus and Ben all shared a bed how Klaus was always so willing and happy to be dancing or putting on some kind of performance for them. ”Look you’ll completely agree with me once I show you this one, you can’t see her tits or anything but you can see the outline of her ass and her face, seriously dude she’s hot as fuck man,”  Chad elbowed Mitch who looked ready to kill him. 

If Brett was here he’d probably be able to stop Diego from stabbing Chad better the Eudora or the other two women could, Mitch could probably hold him back, but he had a feeling she’d be more likely to be the one handing him the blades. Millie shrieked back looking pissed but too scared to say anything, she reminded Diego a bit of Vanya, god he needed to call her, sweet, smart and too scared to stand up for herself, he had the same urge to protect her surge in him the way it always did with Vanya or Klaus. 

Chad had always been a dick, Diego never understood why Eudora had befriended him. Only a week before the guy had been harassing Mitch about her sexlife and trying to get her to show him the tattoo she had on her back. It was a fish she had gotten in honor of her mother, Diego knew this, knew it was a private thing for Mitch and Chad was making jabs about how “hot it must look during sex”.  He opened his phone to the picture and Eudora looked in, Diego was about to break Chad’s phone then he saw the woman’s face, it was... Allison.

Somwthing snapped in Diego and the next thing he knew Chad was a mess of blood and bruises under him and Mitch and Eudora were pulling him off. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment and leave kudos.  
> Next chapter will be up Friday and we will meet Matt.


End file.
